thetweetingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew St. John
Andrew "Andy" St. John (@SoylentStJohn) is a dairy farmer/ex-cannibal. He and his brother Danny have survived a walker attack on their dairy and met with the other survivors. Since then, various shenanigans have ensued. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Andy. He lived in Macon with his family, consisting of Danny, his mother Brenda, and his father Terry (until he died). Reaching adulthood, Andy went to college and received a degree, but the death of his father forced him to return to the dairy with Danny and Brenda to help out witht the business. Post-Apocalypse After the Cannibal Dairy fiasco involving the St. Johns amputating and eating Mark's legs, Andy was spared by Lee and left to the walkers that were quickly surrounding the dairy. Andy, despite facing the fact that his mother and brother were dead, raced away and hid until the walkers wandered off his land, including his undead mother. He discovered the Macon Survivors group nearby and realized what a complete monster he was. He has since spent his time trying to make peace and redeem himself to the group, but his crazy psychotic brother isn't helping. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andy has killed. *Various people who came to the farm *Walkers *Brenda St. John (reanimated as a walker) Note: Mark was almost a victim, but has survived his attack. Trivia *Andy discovered a multitude of frozen homemade biscuits in a spare freezer that Brenda prepared for possible business. He has since been using them to try and make peace with Carley. *He killed his undead mother with a butter knife, seeing as how bandits snuck into his house and took everything that could be used as a weapon. *He expresses great disapproval over Danny's rifle, Charlotte. *There is a garden full of vegetables and fruit in the backyard, which Andy has been tending to. *Andy gave Ben Leonardo DiCaprio's lost Oscar for his speech about why he's obsessed with #swag so much, but it turns out that it's actually a novelty paper-weight. Andy may or may not have been stoned when he did this. *Andy and Clementine seem to have started a "drug empire" consisting of selling the weed from the marijuana farm that Danny may or may not have grown in exchange for supplies. Relationships Due to Andy's history with the group, he and his brother are openly despised, but there are a few notable examples. *Andy and Ben have never gotten along, and Ben openly expresses his disdain and desire to murder Andy, but a couple of uneasy conversations have occured between the two. *Carley isn't as hateful towards Andy as Ben, but she still doesn't trust him. However, she does admit that she likes the biscuits Andy has found, so that's something. *Mark hates Andy. Keeping in mind as to why, this comes across as perfectly understandable. *Andy and Danny share that typical older-younger brother relationship, with Andy picking on Danny and reprimanding him for his actions and his personality. But he knows that he loves his brother, and will make sure that Ben doesn't kill him.